We Had It All Along
by vampirelove00
Summary: The Sequel to We Just Needed To Find It. The defeat of Xemnas and a new beginning for our favorite characters. Yaoi more towards the end. AxelRoxas RikuSora LeonCloud VincentCid RudeReno. Small, very small hints of Yuri
1. Two Years Ago

Hello Viewers. Its been some time since I uploaded something rather anything so here is the Sequel to We Just Needed To Find It. I do recommend reading that story first before beginning this one but you can also not read this one and just think the ending for WJNTFI is the actual one only more sad and blunt. So here we go! 1...2...3....READ! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, but how I wish I did.

* * *

**We Had It All Along**

**Ch 1**

**Two Years Ago**

It had been two years since that day. My hair had grown twice as long, reaching just below my waist, keeping it up most of the time. Mostly for battles. Recently, when I had joined up with Sora's gang I was emotionless. My eyes were dull and lifeless. I was alive physically but I felt as if I were dead. If it hadn't been for Sora's and Roxas' friends, I probably would have still been like that. Especially thanks to Kairi and her Nobody Namine.

They were the first to approach me and treat me like part of the team. They tried their best to make me smile.

* * *

**Two Years Ago**

"Axel. Why do still keep it?" Kairi asked as she helped Namine rummage through my closet. I looked up from my book and eyed the article of clothing. The Organization's coat.

"As a reminder" I simply replied and went back to reading. I heard both girls sigh.

"Axel. You've come a really long way since you joined up with us" Kairi replied.

"But you have to let go of the past and move forward" Namine replied after.

I looked at them. Kairi smiled and said "So to help you out. Your wardrobe needs to change."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

Both girls smiled evilly, making me shiver.

"Nothing, just that maybe you should add some color to really bring out your features." the fair blonde said. I opened my mouth to say something when the burgundy haired girl spoke up.

"You need to show off your gorgeous green eyes instead of covering them up with your" air quote "'natural' red hair."

I growled. "It is natural."

They both laughed. "We know. We're just messing with you. Besides your hair" Kairi spoke and indicated towards her pelvic area "down there proves it even more, unless you dye that as well."

I stuttered. "Wha-how...huh?"

"Oh Yuffie is a terrific ninja. You should be careful when and where you change and be sure to lock your doors. Yuffie says that you wear your boxers lower than you wear your pants."

"And at the length you wear your boxers; with her keen eye she can observe anything. She even says you have a mole on the back of your lower hip."

"Oh remember when she brought us into his room?" Namine asked her Somebody.

"Yeah" Kairi turned around and faced me. "She brought us into your room one day and you were sleeping in only your boxers cuz the previous day was that big heartless fight down at the Bailey and you got injured so you were wrapped up in bandages. You didn't even feel it when she pulled your boxers down a bit and voila. Red hair."

"We couldn't see the mole because you were sleeping on your back. Oh and she has all these wonderful pictures of you sleeping in practically nothing or stripping down to take a shower and other cute moments. But don't worry; she has incriminating photos of all the guys here. Leon is still searching for them all and waiting till the day he can burn them." Namine finished with a smile.

All of things were going on in my mind. Incriminating, stalker, slow and painful death, fire, etc. And then it dawned on me.

"You guys had something to do with the time all my shirts went missing."

They looked at me innocently. That's when Kairi spoke up. "Well duh. We wanted to make sure if it was natural or not and the shirts were in the way. We still didn't get to see anything though. Yuffie was right. As long as you wear pants on top of you underwear we can't see anything but a sexy torso."

I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks. They said these things without so much as even a batting of an eyelash.

"I was sick with a cold for a week. It didn't help matters that it was the beginning of winter. And when someone managed to let me borrow a top that would disappear too!" I growled out. Yuffie was definitely going to pay dearly, and her life seemed a good price to pay. The female species is an odd and terrifying thing.

Namine spoke up. "You know you haven't stopped blushing since Kairi called your eyes gorgeous. But then again your face kept getting redder and redder as we kept talking." she mused.

"That's because you guys are talking about personal and private things as if they were nothing and both of you have just told me you were stalking me to get a look at my private parts!" I yelled.

"Now wait a second. We didn't want to have a look at your-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I ground out.

Kairi simply shrugged her shoulders. "We wanted to get a glimpse or your pubic hairs to put it in specific terms."

"That isn't better!"

Ignoring my words she asked "By the way did you know Riku's hair is natural too?"

The world seemed to spin quickly and my face felt as if it would burn off. 'Damm them' I thought 'They must be reading too much yaoi these days'. When I decided to open my eyes and look up I felt myself go pale. Somehow they were right in front of me now. I stood up quickly off my chair and tried to move away. Nope, not gonna happen. They grabbed a hold of me and used all their weight to push me down, making me topple over and bringing all three of us down onto the ground.

"Crap. Operation Diversion Question: Riku's Hair Is Natural didn't work long enough!"

I groaned and felt two pairs of hands trying to remove my clothes. My eyes snapped open and met with two pairs of identical bright cerulean eyes.

"What are you guys doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Kairi asked with a confused look on her face.

"Molestation" I simply answered, receiving a smack to my head.

"Idiot. We're going to give you a wardrobe makeover. If we leave you alone to change you'll just run away like the time we wanted to braid your hair. So we'll be changing you into your new clothes." Namine simply stated taking an article of clothing out of a bag.

'Where did that bag come from?' I thought as the girls pulled off my black sweats and grey shirt, leaving me clad in only my black boxers. I wrestled with them trying to fling them off, yet somehow they hung onto me like leeches.

"Stop moving so much!" They yelled.

"How about you get off of me instead!" I yelled back.

"Sit on him!" Namine ordered as she slipped my legs into the appropriate pant holes. Kairi had pulled my arms and head through the shirt when she plopped down on my back.

"Oooff! Go braid Riku's hair!" When did she get so heavy?

"No!"

"What are you guy do-" Riku asked as he stepped through the doors.

In a flash Namine got up and shut the door and locked it in the process.

"Sit down Riku."

The silver haired teen darted his aquamarine eyes towards the floor were Kairi sat on top of me while I had half of my shirt and pants on, and then back towards a scary looking blonde.

He warily took a seat on the chair I had previously been occupying.

"So do you want us to finish dressing you in front of Riku or will you be a good boy and finish dressing yourself up in the bathroom?" Namine asked sweetly.

"Bathroom" I replied instantly.

"Of course one of us will supervise you." Kairi pointed to herself then Namine. "No use in you locking yourself in there." Namine finished.

'Crap' I thought as Kairi lifted herself off me and offered her hand.

I looked to were Riku sat and with his eyes he told me I should just do as they say.

I sighed and took the offered hand while I pulled down the shirt all the way and held up the pants that hung halfway down my hips with my free hand.

The burgundy haired girl walked into the bathroom first with a huge bag filled with clothing. I closed the door behind me and looked at Kairi as she laid out a few things.

"Turn around" I told her. She smirked but did as I said.

"You never wore any of the clothes we bought you when you first came here. Just stuck with loose baggy clothes."

"I don't prefer the second skin type of clothing much."

"Uh-huh. Like that coat wasn't a bit slim."

It took me a while to finish dressing and I still fumbled with some 'accessories' as Kairi called them.

"Kairi."

"Need some help?" I couldn't see her face but I knew she had a smug grin on her face.

"Yeah."

She turned around and fixed every button and buckle and zipper into place.

"There. All done." She opened the door and walked out.

"Well come out so we can see." Namine called out while Kairi motioned with her hands.

I stepped out clad in some black skinny, and I mean skinny pants with chains dangling from the pockets in different lengths and some black and red shoes. The tops consisted of a long, black, skin tight shirt underneath another almost as tight, half done, red, short sleeved bottom down top with a black vest to top it off.

"Isn't this too much?" I asked as I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Not at all. Black always looked good on you but with color you look more dashing." Namine gushed.

"Though the red doesn't even compare to your hair color."

"I can't believe they got you too."

"Too?" I raised an eyebrow.

Riku pointed at the two girls and said "They didn't like my sweatpants."

"But you had very good taste in shirts." Namine stated.

"I don't know how you and Riku aren't best friends. Riku was just the way you are now, brooding over when it had something to do with a spi-" Kairi stopped and looked over to Namine. I knew what she was going to say. I still hadn't gotten over Roxas and I'm sure Riku still hadn't forgiven himself for betraying Sora all those years ago. But Reno always said 'People make mistakes, but it's up to us to learn from them'. I guess almost all of Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee had those moments.

Riku spoke up. "I still don't see the reason why you couldn't leave our clothes alone."

I tried to hold back my smirk. He wanted to change the direction this conversation was heading.

"Because sweatpants are to lounge around in at home, not practically live in them." Kairi snapped back. Heh, his plan worked.

"Alright, alright. You win."

It was hard to imagine Riku in sweatpants all the time. I guess the low baggy jeans and sleeveless tops were the girls doing.

"Time to fix your hair." Namine chirped.

"What? No! I let you get away with you using me as a mannequin but no one touches my hair. I have no idea what you'll do to it. You might do voodoo with it." I mumbled the last part.

"Riku do something" the girls whined.

"You've bothered him enough so just let it go."

"No!"

Riku and I cringed at the yell.

"Riku let us do your hair so Axel knows what we're going to do." Kairi stated.

"No."

"Please." Kairi pleaded. Both girls gave him the puppy eyes. Oh, no. Sora was the one who perfected those eyes and taught the girls and Riku was NEVER able to resist the 'puppy eyes'. I think I actually feel sorry for him.

He groaned. "Fine."

The girls smiled and got to work.

I watched curiously as the girls brushed Riku's silver locks. It looked like he was enjoying it.

When they were done, Riku had his hair tied back into a high pony tail with his bangs and a few stray pieces of hair framing his face. He looked very feminine. No wonder girls went after him. He was very good looking, but to bad for the fan girls that didn't know he swung the other way.

"See Axel. It's not that bad." Namine told me.

I sighed. "Yeah, just get it over with."

I actually enjoyed the way their hands worked through my hair.

"Riku," Kairi began.

"Should we braid his hair or pull it up?" Namine finished.

As a rare sight Riku raised a delicate eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"Braid it."

The three of us stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." we all replied. They were just as surprised as me, guessing he wouldn't have even bothered to answer the question.

"Done." Namine picked up the small mirror and held it up for me. A few short strands that couldn't be braided wisped around my face.

"See, I think it suits you."

"It brings out your facial feature."

"You look good with your hair pulled back."

The three of us once again stared at Riku. He looked away almost as if embarrassed. The girls ran over to him.

"Aww, Riku. So you do care."

"Come on. Show some emotion. Smile."

"Never."

It wasn't only the fact that Riku had said that but when he had, I could have sworn I saw for a split second Roxas standing behind him smiling at me. But when I blinked and stared at the same spot, there was nothing.

I looked over to the three and watched as they fooled around. I couldn't help but smile. Stupid Roxas. You've been looking after me all this time. I gave a small laugh.

The three of them looked over to me while each girl had one of Riku's cheeks pulled back into a smile and said boy was trying to get them off him.

"Axel, are you okay?" Namine asked.

"You're crying." Kairi stated.

She was right. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until I brought my hand up to my face and felt the wetness rolling down my cheeks. I gave another small laugh.

"You know Riku...Roxas would always tell me the same thing."

I don't know when it happened but I suddenly broke down. The tears fell down more freely and I felt two pairs of hands wrapping around me. I didn't push them away because I actually wanted their comfort. I couldn't take it anymore, holding in all these new found emotions I thought I never had and thought I had gotten rid of that night. I actually fell into their hold as they told me soothing words.

Riku stood up and undid his hair and let it fall below his shoulders. He stood in front of me and bent down to my eye level. I thought he was going to call me names like 'pussy or 'sissy' and tell me how weak I am. How wrong I was.

"You may have thought and been lead to believe that you have no heart and emotions but everyone does, even Nobodies. You, Roxas and Namine are living proof of that." He put his palm to my forehead and pushed away the stray strands. This wasn't the Riku I knew, acting as if he were my older brother, caring for me. Wait, wasn't I the older one?! I guess the shock showed on my face.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm not a complete uncaring bastard. I just act like that to people I don't completely trust and you're not one of them, at least not anymore. I hate it when I'm wrong but I had the wrong idea about you. I'm sorry about that." He smiled at me and brushed a finger under my eye.

"Looks like you've stopped crying."

How?...When?

He stood up and continued giving me one of his smiles that, until today, had never seen. He should really smile more often. Makes him look younger.

"You don't always have to hold back your emotions. You can't hold yourself responsible for what happened to him and keep blaming yourself all your life. It's okay to cry once in a while and let people into your heart, even if you're afraid you might loose them. Besides you have all of us here as your support. Your big brother Reno wouldn't mind lending an ear and I'm sure Cloud, Leon, Vincent and Cid wouldn't turn you away even if they seem unsociable. The girls would definitely listen to any of your problems but watch out for Yuffie, she might try to blackmail you with the information she gets. Kairi and Namine are practically glued to your side so confide in them." He then gave a crooked smile. "And last but not least you have me. A shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to all or any of your problems, because I know better than anyone that that's what you need the most." With that he left the room.

Even though he left Kairi, Namine and I speechless I could only think of one thing: Everything's going to be alright. I finally felt a part of this confusing, oddball family.

* * *

It was then and there that my relationship with Riku changed for the better and formed a strong brotherly relationship. It turns out he never hated me but rather my attitude that reminded him so much of the way he had been, trying to cover his emotions and trying to block everyone out. He didn't want me to turn out like him and he didn't know what to do to help. He was frustrated that he couldn't do anything but that moment in my room made him take action.

It seems from that day on all those barriers I had put up around myself came crashing down.

* * *

Nana:*Looks around and ducks when sees a flying red ball of inferno flames*

Axel: WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT CONVERSATION ABOUT MY PRIVATE HAIR!?

Nana: It added a little something to the story *answers while ducking behind couch*

Riku: Hey Axel. How does she know that your hair is natural? Did you flash her?

Axe: NO!

Kairi and Namine: We wish we could see!

*Axel and Riku give each other a knowing smile. Then they swish their hips so that their pants hang dangerously low on their sexy hips and you get a full view of little silver and red hairs*

*Kairi and Namine faint from blood loss*

Nana: *covers nose with hand* Umm can you please pick up your pants?

Riku: Don't you want to see more Nana?

Nana: If you guys don't pick up your pants now I will somehow have you guys castrated and shaved in an upcoming chapter

*Both boys shiver and lifted their pants*

Nana: Much better. I don't want to know what Roxas or Sora would do to me if they knew what was going on

Roxas and Sora: *creepy voices* Oh Nanaaaaaa

Nana: Shit

*I shiver and run for it*

Roxas and Sora: Come back here!

Nana: Never! You will pay Axel! Riku!

Until Next Time. This Has Been Powered By Nana-Chan Productions XD

Yeah about the 'hair' conversation. Just balme my friend. He brought it up. If its crazy enough and recomeneded by my friends I usually incorporate it into my fics.

Another thing, I know I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

I think Riku came out a bit OOC'd but I like it^^

How about clicking that green button on the bottom of the page? For me *gives you the sweetest smile* I would love to hear what you think about it and if you find any errors than please tell me.

{Nana}


	2. HeartBeat

We Had It All Along

Heart-Beat

CH2

* * *

I sat on my bed skimming through my journal. It had been two years since that day. I had turned my back on the Organization and sought out Sora's friends to join up and take out the man who had destroyed two innocent lives.

I told them the truth of what had happened. They didn't want to believe me at first and our encounter wasn't a good one. I landed on that entry from that day.

* * *

"You're fucking lying. You and that other Nobody are the reason everything has gone the way it has. I'd say Roxas got what he deserved and you're next."

*Punch*

Riku fell to the ground, blood dribbling down his chin. A nasty bruise was already forming on his pretty face. Everyone looked horrified.

"Don't you DARE say something like that about him in front of me. He risked his life for you guys, but he never planned that Xemnas would be one step ahead." My fists clenched and I continued to glare until my eyes began to sting. Damn. Stupid tears. Everyone stared.

"What?" I snarled.

"You're a Nobody. Nobodies don't have feelings. They can't show emotions." Kairi explained.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the blonde girl standing next to her. "So is she."

I never knew Nobodies could actually show emotions either, that was until Roxas came into my life. How can one without a heart feel? Love to be more precise?

"I never-"

"She's different from the rest of you. You're just trying to deceive us." And with that Riku lunged forward.

* * *

Who would have thought having long hair had it's advantages and disadvantages.

We kicked, punched and swung our weapons at each other, both of us managing to make the other spill blood, but how did we end up pulling each other's hair.

"Let go!"

"The hell I am pretty boy. You first!"

"Never!"

"Fine!"

We pulled harder.

"Owowowowow!" we yelled in unison.

Suddenly a pair of small hands grabbed a fistful of our hairs and pulled our heads in different directions,

"Ow!" We turned towards the culprit in an angry glare but were met with one seriously pissed off Kairi. Her left eyebrow was twitching.

"Stop acting like girls! Now you are BOTH going to let go on the count of three. One..."

"But-" Riku began to protest.

"TWO!" We both cringed at the deathly tone.

"Fine." Riku muttered and I just sighed.

"Three." Deciding not to anger her further we let go.

"There. Much better." she turned towards me and gave me a smile. "You know, I've never thought of Namine as a Nobody...I guess cuz she's mine. So I'm sorry for saying those things earlier. It was insensitive of me. Just so you know...I believe you."

She sorta reminded me of Sora. That trusting nature.

"How can you trust him?" bellowed Riku.

"Well if Kairi does, so do I." Namine stood besides the maroon haired girl. Slowly everybody gave a nod or huff of approval, indicating that if Kairi believed him they did too.

"You are all out of your minds." And with that Riku stormed off.

"Riku." Kairi made her way to follow him but a firm grip on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up into Cloud's face and he shook his head.

"Let him cool of. He'll come back when he's ready."

Leon sighed as he walked up next to the blond. "Riku's just like Cloud, so listen to him. He understands how a hot-headed emo who loves to fight thinks and works since he used to be one."

Cloud dug his elbow into the brunette's ribs making Leon double over.

"Shut it."

The group laughed.

I took a looked around and noticed everyone was gathered here in Hallow Bastion. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down. Kairi had her arms wrapped around my arm with a sweet smile on her face.

"Come on. We'll show you to your room. We're having some renovations done to the Restoration Committee Complex to fit everyone in it. It'll be pretty big with some rooms to spare after it's complete."

I let her lead me as she continued talking. We arrived at this exceedingly huge building and watched as everyone went in different directions.

"Your room is on the far corner of the second floor. It's...ummm, right across from Riku's though. It's the only one available. Just don't mind him for now." she explained as she lead me up the main stairs.

"How do you know I want to stay here or that I'm not a spy for the organization?"

"Because... I just do. The reason you and Riku don't seem to get along is because you both are hurting from a recent loss, not paying attention to the facts and taking it out on someone else. I knew the last part was referred to Riku. I saw her smile. 'You two are quite alike. Give it time. You'll be best friends. I know it."

"Like hell I want that."

She giggled.

"You say that but you don't mean it. Both of you have very caring hearts. Riku's is just barely overcoming the darkness he wrapped it in. Sora was the one who helped him find the light, but with him gone he's letting the darkness take over again. We're all here to make sure that doesn't happen. Cloud's doing a marvelous job. And your heart-"

"I don't have one."

She sighed. "I doubt a person who can hurt, love, and cry does not have a heart. You've had a heart a along only you've forgotten how to use it. You have been lied to and led to believe you've never had one."

I looked at her closely as we reached my room. "You honestly believe that?"

"I have no doubt about it, and before you say something about my previous words, well, I'm sorry. I was in shock and didn't know what I was saying. There is no such thing as Somebodies or Nobodies. Even so called 'Nobodies' have hearts, just trapped within the darkness a bit to deep. Anyway rest up! Tomorrow we'll have more thorough introductions." She smiled cheerfully.

I rose an eyebrow. "Mood swings much? One minute you're happy and then the next all serious."

She laughed. "I guess Sora kinda rubbed off on me. Well good night." And with that she went the opposite direction and I entered 'my' room.

* * *

That was our first encounter as allies and no longer enemies. The next morning Kairi kept her word and, along with Namine, dragged me to everyone's room at a godforsaken hour in the morning. I for one could have done without seeing a naked Cid and Vincent going at it so damn early in the morning. Who would have thought Cid would be so submissive.

Then we walked in on Leon and Cloud kissing. It was sweet in it's own way. I didn't know Cloud got flustered so easily and he turns a nice shade of pink. Not a surprise that Leon was the one on top in that relationship.

And then came the ninja's room. All I saw were pointy objects flying at us. One shuriken managed to graze my cheek. I paled. 'What the hell? Isn't she on their side?' The girls began fussing over the small cut when Yuffie came out of the shower and apologized for not setting the traps off and mumbling about taking them down for good before an angry Leon found out.

Next we found a sleeping naked Reno and Rufus who seemed kinda pissed at being woken up but didn't bother to cover up. Namine decided to ask if Reno and me were related. I noticed we both had some striking resemblances.

Reno laughed and replied, "Didn't you know that kid there is my little brother? Cute little thing isn't he. When we were small he was confused for a girl loads of times."

My eyebrow began twitching with the "cute" comment and then the nearest object I could find flew at him followed by "I'm a man damnit and I'm not cute!" It was a reflex with all the teasing I received in the organization. Reno laughed and winked at me. Rufus continued sleeping, or at least he tried. I was actually surprised at his answer. I would have thought he would have denied the thought with disgust. After that he began telling everyone I was his 'cute little brother'. It amused everyone. Reno tossed me a spare key to his room along with telling me if I ever need anything any time to just look for him. I managed a nod and mumbled a thanks.

"He likes you." Kairi stated.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I could have done without seeing grown naked men. Is everyone coupled off?"

Namine laughed. "Mostly. The guys don't mind showing it. I think the only couples you didn't see were Seifer and Hayner, Tifa and Aerith, and Yuffie and Olette."

I noticed Kairi and Namine were walking closely hand in hand. As if they read my mind Kairi answered, "We're mot sure what we are. If this feeling we have of wanting to be together is love or just fussing and being whole."

"So for now we're what you call inseparable best friends." Namine finished.

Once the 'introductions' were made and the girls left me to myself I exited the building and found Leon outside.

"So I guess you went into Yuffie's room?" he asked as he stared at my cut.

I nodded.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know." There was a long silence. "Tell the girls I'll be back and not to worry."

He nodded. "When?"

"I'll be back."

"I know you will, just when is the question."

"Soon."

As if that was a good enough answer he nodded again and went back inside the building. I wondered what was going on through his head but I just shrugged it off.

* * *

I was gone for three days until I returned. It was late at night and I saw no lights on. I tried to sneak in, drenched from the rain, hair limp and sticking to my face. But as I closed the door I felt a big impact that sent me crashing to the floor. Then the lights went on.

Everyone was sitting or standing around the hall with amused smiles, smirks, and looks on their faces. I looked down and found Namine and Kairi wrapped around my waist with huge smiles.

"Welcome back!" they sang.

Everyone else then greeted me with those same words. I must of had a confused look on my face since Cloud spoke up.

"We all had a feeling you would be back tonight."

"So we decided to wait up for you kid." Cid finished.

"Good thing we did. We need to make sure you don't go getting sick on us." Reno said with a grin on his face.

"So strip!" yelled Yuffie earning herself a smack on the head from Leon.

"Knock it off. Don't go scaring him anymore than he is of you."

"I'm not scary!" she yelled and everyone laughed.

"That's what you think. Even heartless run off when they see you." Cloud mumbled making Yuffie pout.

"Alright. Enough. Girls let him up." Aerith said with a smile on her face as everyone continued laughing.

I got up while Namine and Kairi helped me up.

"We don't want you catching a cold so go take a warm shower and change into the clothes all the guys generously provided. I'll show you were they're at. We added some things along with furniture to your room." Tifa explained.

"And tomorrow all of us girls will take you shopping." Aerith said. All the men in the room paled.

'Could it really be that bad?'

"Don't mind them." Olette reassured. I still wasn't convinced.

"Alright everyone, say good night to Axel." Rufus called out.

"Goodnight!"

As everyone piled out of the hall I noticed Riku standing at the head of the stairs. His body leaned on the railing as he looked down at me. Our eyes locked with each other but I saw no hatred in them. He gave me a nod and walked away.

'Had he been there all this time?'

As Tifa and Aerith led me to my room, I think for the first time I felt my heart beat.

* * *

Nana: Alright. Chapter 2 is up. It's been forever for this one hasn't it?

Axel: Yup. And I'm not to thrilled about it. I want more me time.

Nana: And you'll get it.

Riku: How come there are Final Fantasy characters in this story? Besides the ones that come out in KH.

Nana: Meh. I just felt like putting them in.

Riku: Ahhhhhhhh

Leon: *reads chapter*

Cloud: *reads chapter over Leon's shoulder* This chapter seems kinda short.

Leon: *nods head*

Nana: *sighs* It is but it's the best I can do for now. I rather have something up than nothing at all.

Leon: Don't worry. We'll help you out.

Nana: *smiles* Thanks Leon!

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	3. What Happened?

We Had It All Along

Ch 3

What Happened?

* * *

I sat on top of Hollow Bastion's ruined castle watching the sun set. It was over. Xemnas was gone, destroyed. The heartless all disappeared with his defeat along with the nobodies. Yet the way it happened was unbelievably weird.

It felt as if I were back at Twilight Town's clock tower watching the sunset as well. I could feel the ocean's breeze, smell the clean fresh air, and taste the sea salt ice cream. It felt like those other times I had spent with Roxas. Just like old times...though I was missing something...someone special. I clutched my chest as those words echoed in my mind.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a 'crack' echoed behind me. I swiftly turned around, dragging and flinging one of my chakrams on the floor. As the first chakram left my hand the second went right after, immobilizing whatever was in the shadows as it hit the floor from the first impact and was wedged between the crumbling wall and my chakram. Just because the battle was over didn't mean I had let my guard down.

I got up with a keybalde in hand. It seems even after the final battle I've still been able to summon it. Maybe...no, it couldn't be.

I looked towards the shadows and my eyes went wide. Riku. He was on his knees, his keyblade between him and my weapon and stuck behind them against the wall, trying to squirm out of the tight hold.

"Riku! How the hell did you get up here?" I asked as I disarmed my weapons and helped him up. I was sure to be careful with his broken right arm that was currently in a sling. He looked different now that his hair was chopped in small layers, framing his face. The longest strand reaching his chin.

His keyblade dissolved into a mist of black smoke. He brushed back a silver strand from his face, huffing in frustration as it fell back into his face. I'd been keeping a close eye on him recently. The last battle had taken a great deal of emotional and physical stress on him.

"I just had a feeling you would be up here."

"I could have seriously hurt you! Haven't you ever heard of making noise or calling out or knocking?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "But you didn't and it wouldn't have made a difference the way you were zoned out. I guess you were thinking of Roxas."

"I was and I don't need to add any more damage to you then you already have." It was hard thinking about him but it was worse to pretend he never existed. Riku knew exactly how I felt and was probably the only who dared to bring up the blonde.

"Yeah, thought so, and I'm fine. See." He lifted his broken arm and let out a hiss.

"Knock it off." I gently pulled his arm down back into place.

"Come on. Sit with me and tell me what's wrong." I took a hold of his good arm and led him to the open balcony where I had recently been sitting.

"Thanks Axel." he told me as I helped him sit down.

"No problem."

I watched as he fiddled with his short hair.

"Not used to it, huh?"

He shook his head and dropped his hand into his lap. "No."

"Well it looks good on you. Makes you look more young and cute."

Riku glared. " I'm not cute." His eyes softened and then sighed. "Sora was the cute one."

"Hmmm you have a point. Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

A long silence fell upon us.

"Axel, why do you always come up here?

"It reminds me of Twilight Town's clock tower. The height, the sunset, but one thing is missing."

"What?" he turned to me and asked.

I looked to him and smiled. "Having Roxas right next to me and enjoying the simple pleasures of life together."

A small smile danced across his lips and he turned away. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I chuckled "These memories are what keeps me going."

The sun had finally set and the sky was dark, only a few stars shined down on the darkness.

"Axel, what happened that time?"

I knew what he was talking about. "I don't know." And I honestly didn't because I was still asking myself that same question.

* * *

Heartless and nobodies everywhere. It was a blur of silver and black. Of course the Organization was the biggest problem. We had Cloud, Leon, Vincent, and Reno working on taking out the remaining members. Kairi, Namine, and Aeirth were busy taking care of the injured while the rest of the gang were scattered throughout Hollow Bastion kicking heartless and nobody butt or evacuating citizens to a sector where Cid had put up a barrier while also kicking heartless and nobody butt.

That left Xemnas to Riku and me.

Riku and I were heading up the stairs of the crumbling castle, just past where Leon and Cloud were fighting Saix. We were all trying to defeat the remaining members without any causalities on either side. The gang didn't want to kill for my sake. If I got a second chance shouldn't the other members as well? It was either asks them to surrender, force them to surrender, or the last option...kill them.

On our way over here I had already encountered some of the remaining members, and I pleaded with them. Only Demyx stepped down without a fight. He wasn't cut out for this any way so I was relieved. I hoped the rest are taken care of without severe actions.

As we headed to out destination the scenery around us changed. Darkness surrounded us.

"So the traitor decides to face me? How foolish. And you. One who fears the darkness dares to challenge me? Pathetic." A voice in the shadows addressed us. We were alert, yet nervous enough as it was.

"Show yourself Xemnas!" Riku yelled when suddenly a blast of force sent him flying across the ground. I braced myself, searching for Xemnas. I felt a breath on my neck and I turned around, meeting face ot face with the man I used to call boss. A blow came crushing down on me, making me fall to the floor.

"You two are the ones who were sent to defeat me?" Xemnas laughed at the thought and crushed one of my hands with his foot. I bit my lip and kept from yelling out from the pain.

"If you have forgotten, the only two that would have had a chance are dead. One destroyed by my hands and the other by his own."

His laughter rang in my ears and white hot fury danced in my veins. Riku came swinging his keyblade after recovering from the first hit, knocking the man off of me. I called my chakrams to me again. Flames spread throughout my arms.

"Riku! Move!"

Xemnas and Riku were clashing blades when I shouted. Riku blocked an attack and jumped back as I sent my flames towards my target. The flames erupted around him but in a flash of black light they were gone. There stood Xemnas without a single scratch or burn.

"What the-"

Hot breath went down my neck as I heard the man's voice next to my ear and disappear before my eyes, "Nice try."

I don't know what hit me but my ears rang as I was blasted across the darkness. As I looked up Sorcerer Nobodies were being summoned and surrounding both Riku and me. Fine. Two can play the same game. I summoned my own Assassin Nobodies to deal with the others and clashed with Xemnas again. Meanwhile Riku was busy fighting off the nobodies that surrounded him. Even with the help of my nobodies he was being swarmed and before I knew it his body disappeared into the mass. While my attention was diverted Xemnas' blades came soaring towards me, managing to cause enough damage to slow me down and let his lesser nobodies to pin me down. I could feel them tearing at my skin but didn't let my screams pass my lips. An icy laugh rang in the darkness and when I opened my eyes the sight made me cringe.

A nobody had Riku's head pulled back in an akward position while Xemnas had his blades positioned over the other's body. The nobodies had the teen on his knees while his limbs were restricted akwardly as well.

"Hahaha. Give up. There's no way you can defeat me."

I ground my teeth in frustration and clenched my fists till blood poured out of them.

'No. Never!'

Suddenly Samurai Nobodies erupted around Xemnas. I stared in confusion and amazement.

"What-" the man yelled out as he was attacked suddenly.

'Those belonged to-' my thought was cut off as my eyes landed on my fallen comrade.

Time slowed down as I watched Xemnas' blades flail near Riku's head. The ringing in my ears disappeared and my eyes focused on the silver haired teen's still body. As soon as I was free of the nobodies I rushed over and sighed in relief. The blade had only managed to cut off silver strands of hair and only scratches and cuts seemed to be the visible physical damage. I surrounded us with fire to give us more cover.

"Damn Riku! Why didn't you use the darkness to help you?"

"You know exactly why Axel."

The silver haired teen tried to get up when he cried out in pain and fell back down. He clutched his right arm closely to his abdomen. I took his arm gently and made a temporary sling out of my shirt. Putting back my coat and lifting up the teen I barely had the time to push both of us out of the barrage of attacks aimed our way. The wall of fire was destroyed and a bloody Xemnas stood before us.

He stood at the ready with his Sorcerer Nobodies and dusk by his side. With a flick of my arm Assassin and Samurai appeared as well. The Samurai's still kept me puzzled. The nobodies quickly clashed with one another.

The darkness wound around us and crushed our bodies down to the ground. The air around us became thick and breathing became harder. I ground my teeth as the pressure grew heavier. I dug my nails into the ground causing blood to seep from my fingers. I called a whirlpool of fire that I had surround us, giving me enough time to get Riku farther away before I charged forward. I flung both chakrams at the man but my weapons never met it's target. Both chakrams disappeared as they hit a wall of dark energy that protected Xemnas. As I tried to summon my chakrams once again a tight grip to my wrists made me falter. I looked up into blazing hateful eyes catching a glimpse of a sadistic grin before I felt a sharp jolt through my body. I heard Riku yell my name and darkness erupted around me in a protective shield. It felt warm. My body met the ground with a harsh thud.

The pain began making itself more known as I lay there with a gaping wound in my stomach and leg. I saw a flash of silver and I flinched.

"Easy Axel. It's me."

I calmed down as I recognized Riku's voice. Turning my head to the side I watched as his broken are hung limp at his side while he used the darkness to compress my wounds to stop the bleeding.

"You still look like you."

His hands jolted when I spoke.

"I know." his voiced sounded worried.

Perspiration dripped down his face and his breathing was harsh and ragged, I lifted a bruised, bloody, and scraped arm and took a hold of his wrist making his head turn to look at me.

"It's alright Riku. Don't overdo it. You look like you're about ready to faint." I smiled at him in reassurance. His mouth opened up to protest but I cut him off.

"Thanks."

Sitting up I held back a cry from the pain and stood up, Riku following my lead. We looked towards where Xemnas had just finished dealing with Riku's heartless. Our eyes met and locked and a silent exchange was passed. He took his fighting stance. Even from the distance you could tell the man was worn out. His stance was sluggish.

We got ready as well. The only sound that could be heard was the distant yelling and clashing of weapons along with harsh breathing. In a flash the darkness erupted around everywhere clashing against Riku's and Xemnas'. Heartless and nobodies rose and took off to battle and my flames spread around the darkness as well. All three of us took off but before we could take a second step a bright light surrounded everything, blinding us for a moment.

I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. What I saw made my heart skip a beat.

* * *

A honey blonde, sky blue eyed and glowing teen stood in front of me.

"R-R-Roxas." His name slipped pass my lips and a rare and beautiful smile graced his face rather than his usually emotionless one. It really made his eyes shine brighter. How I missed that look. He wore his organization coat, the last thing I had seen him in.

Suddenly he rushed forward and was in my arms. His head buried into my chest. I hugged him closer and tighter.

"God Roxas, I've missed you so much. There hasn't been a day I haven't thought of you."

I felt the rumble of his chuckle as he vibrated against me.

"Sounds like you've found your heart." He grabbed onto my shirt tighter and whispered, "I've missed you too."

I laughed as his voice changed from smug to shy as I heard his voice for the first time in a long time.

We slowly pulled apart and looked into each others eyes for a few moments before the happy reunion was over. Roxas blinked a few times and a frown marred his face. Suddenly my face was met with his fist and I landed ungracefully on my ass.

"What the hell where you thinking!"

I looked up into the angry face of my blonde angel.

"Huh?"

'Smooth Axel. Very smooth.'

Sky blue eyes narrowed.

"Huh! You're such a dumbass! I did everything I did in the end so you could get away from Xemnas and you go looking for him AND end up getting hurt in the process!"

He was fuming by this point and being the stupid idiot that I am I burst out laughing. As he glared I grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the floor with me and sat him on my legs facing me and wrapped my arms around him. I placed my chin on his shoulder and took in his scent, cherries and vanilla.

I whispered in his ear, "You expected me to move on and not destroy the man who took you away from me?" my grip tightened, "You know me better than that." I felt his body slump against me.

"I took myself away from you, remember. Why would you risk your life for someone like me? You should have left this place and started a new life. Ran-"

"Away?"

Roxas tensed in my arms. "I did."

I held him closer. "But you came back."

Something wet began to soak my shoulder, I said nothing and let Roxas cry his 'heart' out. I barely heard those three simple words that made my heart stop.

"I love you."

He stood up and held out his hand. No trace that he had been crying was left. I took his hand. All of a sudden we were both standing up and his body began to glow just like that time, only instead of disappearing his body became see through.

He sighed. "I guess my time is up."

He stepped forward and placed his lips against mine. To say I was surprised was an understatement. When he was alive I had always initiated the kisses. Swiftly my blonde angel stepped back, leaving me out of breath and the feeling of his lips tingling on mine. He put himself behind me and grabbed my hands with his own. I could feel him leaning against me, his forehead against my back.

"Rox, what is going to happen to you?" His grip tightened

In a flash of light his keyblades were in my hands. Before the shock could register he said, "It's time to end all of this." A light began to form on the edges of the weapons and his voice tickled my ear.

"See you in the next life."

The light around us began fading and the sounds of the outside world became clearer and louder, yelling and fighting could be heard from far away. I smiled and closed my eyes as the light from the keyblades expanded and shot out, blinding me and sending warmth into my body.

"Yeah, the next life. Love you Rox."

The last thing I felt and heard before I lost consciousness was the feeling of Roxas' hands against my own and the mumbled words, "Love you too."

* * *

I woke up with tears streaming down my face and looking up at a white ceiling. The sound of footsteps hurrying towards me made me turn my head to the side. It didn't take me long to register that the whole restoration committee was there. Looks of relief passed through each of their faces and I noticed that mostly everyone was sporting a wound or two.

I cracked a smile, "Hey guys."

My meeting with Roxas seemed like a dream but when I had asked what had happened everyone said that a bright light covered everything and with that the heartless and nobodies disappeared and there was no sign of Xemnas nor the rest of the Organization, except for Demyx who was still here.

Riku and I had defeated him they said. That's when I told them about Roxas. Everyone thought it had been a dream but when I told Riku he said the same thing happened to him. He had been able to see Sora and had summoned Sora's keyblade and emitted the same light. The encounter...was something else.

And now I'm here trying to figure everything out.

* * *

Nana: Taaaa-Daaaaa!

Axel: *laying on the ground: I'm tired. Please no more all nighters.

Riku: *underneath the bed covers* Can we take a nap now?

Nana: Gosh you boys call yourself men. Suck it up.

Axel: Yeah I wanna suck a certain blonde's- *pillow covers his face*

Riku: Shut the hell up you perv. If he hears you you are dead.

Nana: *yells* Hey Roxas! You wanna know what Axel just- *Riku and Axel tackle her to the ground*

Riku Axel: Shhhh! Be quiet!

Roxas: What did you two do now?

Sora: Ooooo that looks like it hurts.

Nana: Can't breathe

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	4. Miss Me?

We Had It All Along

Ch 4

Miss Me?

* * *

I snapped out of my thinking and stood up. I walked up behind Riku as his head turned to keep me in his eyesight with a questioning look on his face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him up into my arms. He let out a startled cry and before he could say anything I said, "You might want to close your eyes." and jumped off the ledge.

* * *

I jumped from ledge to ledge and found myself firmly on the ground. Riku slowly opened his eyes and I put him down.

"Next time, warn me." he growled as he wobbled a bit.

I chuckled and we walked back to the Restoration Committee building. When we arrived and headed past the double doors towards the 'meeting room' we were met with a quarreling couple. Cloud,clad only in navy boxers, sat on a shirtless Leon's lap.

"I told you I don't need protecting!" the blonde pulled on the bandages hard.

"Ow!" Leon grabbed the blonde's wrist. "If I hadn't gotten there when I did then you would be the one with the gaping wound in your chest instead. Everyone needs protecting now and then Cloud."

Said man yanked back his hand and nearly toppled off the brunette's lapH hadn't the scarred man reached out and wrapped his arm around the slim waist.

"Idiot! That doesn't mean I want you to get hurt in my place. I heal quicker and-" Cloud was cut off as Leon descended on his lips. The brunette placed a hand on his lover's bandaged thigh and ran it up the porcelain skin, scanning every scratch, bruise and bandage until the tan hand reached its place on a rosy cherub cheek. he kissed the cheek were a bandage covered a long gash and traced his fingers over the curve of the blonde's nose.

A whistle came from behind me, making all of us turn around to face a grinning Reno.

"I didn't know we were getting a free show. You got a sexy boy toy there on your lap Squall."

The scarred man glared at the goggle wearing redhead and pulled his jacket over his blushing lover's body.

"Fuck you Reno."

"When and where babe?"

Leon got up abruptly with Cloud still wrapped around his waist and took two angry steps before his blonde knocked him upside the head. Both Riku and I just watched as Reno sat in a chair and laughed until tears sprang from his eyes and the couple glared daggers. We didn't know what to do. That was until Rufus came into the room and lifted the redhead onto his shoulder.

"Please forgive this idiot for the disturbance. He will be properly punished."

The four of us stared as Rufus carried a struggling Reno away. Meanwhile Leon sighed.

"He never learns."

Cloud snorted, "He likes his 'punishments'."

"Umm."

Both men turned to look at us.

"How long have you guys been there?" the scarred man asked as he set his lover on the ground but made sure the blonde kept the jacket on, making Cloud sigh as he properly put it on.

I saw Riku's eyebrow twitch and I put on a sly smile.

"Wellll," I drawled out, "We enjoyed a pretty interesting show. Are you sure you aren't bipolar Cloud because you change moods in seconds."

Riku began chuckling as the blonde's face went red.

Not knowing when to stop I continued. " I just can't tell who's on the end of the leash though, it looks like Cloud has you whipped Leon."

A shoe missed my face by mere centimeters. I observed every wound on the two men's bodies and guilt passed through me. It must have been noticeable enough because as they made their way to pass us their faces softened and a hand reached out to land on my shoulder. I looked up into steel blue eyes.

"Everything's okay now. We're all alive, so don't worry."

"We'll heal so stop worrying." Cloud gave me one of his rare smiles that were usually reserved for Leon only.

I sat with Riku on the couch as the two men left. We spent the rest of the night greeting and talking with anyone who would pass by, watching all the members come and go. There was still a lot of restoration to do so schedules were busy but every one was relieved that the war was over. Everything was pretty much normal now.

Though I worried about Demyx, one day he was talking to me about how he missed Zexion and the next day he was gone. He disappeared just like how the rest of the Organization members did. I hope that wherever he was he was okay.

It was late at night and everyone had gathered in the meeting room to watch movies and eat junk food. The credits were rolling as I looked around and saw everyone asleep. Food was everywhere and bodies were scattered on every surface.

The girls were occupying most of the couches, toppled on each other, except for Kairi and Namine who were laying right in front of the T.V. The guys were all over the floor either laying or sitting on cushions or blankets. The recliner was taken up by Rufus and Reno who were nestled closely together. The redhead was seated on the blonde's lap with his head buried on his lover's shoulder. Seifer and Hayner were at the foot of the recliner with the beanie wearing teen's arms wrapped securely around the smaller body and pulled closely to his chest. Leon and Cloud were sprawled somewhere in the middle of the floor with the blonde's head peacefully laid on the brunette's chest and the scarred man's arm draped lazily over a slim waist. Cid and Vincent were seated next to a curled up Yuffie while the blonde's head was resting on a broad shoulder and their hands were entwined.

I looked down toward my lap where Riku was currently using it as a pillow, sleeping peacefully. I made sure not to wake him up as I got up to search for more blankets and turning the T.V off. As I returned to my place after covering everyone up and receiving a few grunts and mumbled thanks and shifting of bodies, I was startled as I looked at a pair of half lidded aquamarine eyes staring at me. They were practically glowing in the darkness.

"I was wondering where you went."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." He lifted himself up slowly and I took my seat allowing him to use my lap as a pillow again. If people didn't know us, they would think there was a thing going on between us from the way we acted and how close we were. But no one could replace the loves of our lives. No one.

I pulled a blanket over both of us and began combing my fingers through his hair. A few seconds passed when I heard a small whisper.

"I miss him."

It didn't take me long to comprehend what he meant. I answered, "I know how you feel." Soon after, sleep consumed us.

* * *

Me and a few other members awoke to the sound of thunder. The rest began waking up as more strikes of thunder was heard. After the twelfth strike a large boom echoed around us which brought us all to our feet. We raced outside to see what was going on. In the horizon a few rays of light were lighting the sky. Dawn was quickly approaching.

We had our weapons drawn. Thirteen hooded figures stood before us. The two smaller ones stood before all the rest, their backs to us. They stood between us and the hooded figures with their hands on their hips, as if they were scolding. Most likely since one figure was rubbing the back of its hood sheepishly. We stood there warily until one figure looked up at all of us and bent down to whisper to one of the short hooded figures and pointed at us.

The figure nodded and lifted one hand towards his hood. I took a step forward and suddenly the keyblade I had been holding was gone and in the hands of the hooded figure. We all took our battle stances and got on the defense and I summoned my chakrams instead. The person handed the keyblade to his other short companion standing next to him and brought down the hood completely.

Dawn broke, illuminating every surface with pure light. Blonde spikes emerged from behind the hood. Why did that head look so familiar? The figure standing next to the blonde did the same, revealing brown spikes, not before the keyblade disappeared from his hands. The two spiky haired people turned around to face us.

My eyes went wide as I focused on the blonde blue eyed boy. A grin emerged on those lips I missed so much.

"Hey Axel. Miss me?"

I gave a grin of my own.

"Idiot."

* * *

Nana: And so I bring you chapter 4 of We Had It All Along. There's only one more chapter left, that being the epilogue! Yay!

Axel: *dies*

Roxas: Axel! What the hell! You can't die yet! *does CPR*

Axel: *grins and wraps his armns arounf Roxas*

Roxas: Mmph!

Nana: You know...I saw that coming.

Riku: Then why didn't you warn him?

Nana: *tries to get a better angle as clothes start to be removed* Well they both look happy right?

Sora: *grabs onto Riku tighter* Umm Riku?

Riku: Yeah Sora?

Sora: Can we...?

Riku: Oh gawd this is the happist day of my life! *picks up a smiling Sora and runs off to gawd knows where*

Nana: Have fun you two~ *takes out camera* Just a few...

Cloud: Oh no you don't *drags Nana out of the room*

Nana: But. No. Wait!

Leon: *locks door*

Nana: TT~TT

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	5. Epilogue: Found

We Had It All Along

Ch 5

Epilogue: Found

* * *

I remember the day I got my Roxas back as if it were just yesterday.

* * *

"Hey Axel. Miss me?

I gave a grin of my own.

"Idiot."

I took one step forward and so did Roxas. We both took off towards each other and I lifted him up in the air as we met halfway and I spun him once before I brought his lips to mine and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I held him close and supported the smaller body in my arms.

I remember seeing the spiky brunette walking over to Riku and wrapping his arms carefuly around the pale neck. His tan hands played with the short, silver, wispy strands. Sora grinned as he got on his tipy toes and brought his lips up to meet Riku's. Slowly the silver haired teen's good arm found it's way around the small petite waist.

Suddenly everyone surrounded Roxas and Sora.

"R-Roxas is that really you?"

"Sora we saw you get killed!"

"How is this even possible?"

Sora put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and let out a loud whistle that got everyone's attention. He put on one of his signature smiles and took Roxas' arm.

"We-"

"Were given a second chance." Roxas finished.

As soon as the information sunk in they knew that the two who had supposedly died were real and tears began spilling and hugs were delivered. A cough interrupted them from their happy reunion. Everyone turned to the hooded figures. Sora and Roxas stepped away from the crowd and stood before the figures while they signaled them to remove the hoods.

When the faces of the supposedly dead Organization members emerged from under the hoods, Leon, Cloud, and Vincent moved forward in a flash to attack.

Roxas and Sora stood before them and yelled, "Stop!"

"What are you doing?"

"Get out of the way."

Sora merely smiled and answered, "It's okay." he reached through the group and brought someone forward. Most of the committee gasped as Xemnas stood besides Sora and Roxas.

"They were ALL given a second chance too." Sora explained.

"We all found our hearts." Roxas finished.

I gave a small laugh and everyone turned to me.

"You guys are idiots. You had your hearts all along. How is it that we felt all those emotions? We laughed, we cried, we shared the good and bad moments." I turned to look at Xemnas and I could have sworn I saw him take a step back, but Sora kept him there.

"You kept telling us that we were Nobodies and after a while we believed you. And somehow I can't blame you. You're heart was the one buried the deepest in the darkness within yourself. What we really needed was someone to make us feel whole. To make us feel like we were somebodies." I stepped up to Roxas and took him into my arms. "And I had that someone right next to me all along." I was pushed away from Roxas and a blue-grey haired man stepped between us.

"Zexion?"

Midnight blue eyes looked up at me as if telling me 'Duh. Who else?'.

"Roxas did say ALL of us were given a second chance so it would suggest I would be here too."

I smiled and rufled the guys hair. My eyes looked over the smaller man and stopped to see his hand entwined in anothers. The body was hidden behind the blue-grey haired man. I stepped closer and peered behind Zexion. A sandy brunette popped up and placed his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Hey Axel!" Turquoise eyes gleamed with joy.

"Dem..." I whispered. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I broke out in a grin and brought the idiot into a hug.

"You had me worried you dumbass. I actually missed you, you know."

Demyx broke into laughter and hugged back. "Sorry, I guess I needed to be by Zexy's side. Thanks for worrying about me though."

I ruffled his hair. "You were always too soft hearted."

A sigh was heard from the side and Riku looked around with Sora wrapped securely in his good arm.

"Well if Axel is willing to give them a second chance then so am I."

Sora turned to look at his lover and asked surprised, "Really?"

Riku shrugged his good shoulder, "Why not? Axel changed, so why can't they?"

The brunette crushed his lips with the silver haired teen. The tension seemed to have diminished and the rest of the day went by in a blur.

* * *

It's been a couple of months now and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE has been working hard rebuilding Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden. Some of us had gone back to the different worlds to fix the damage that had been done by the heartless and nobodies. Everything is going smoothly now but during the first couple of weeks everyone had been very tense. It's scary to know how well Larxene gets along with Yuffie. And yes, Larxene is still crazy about knives, only she doesn't fling them at us...most of the time. Demyx plays his sitar every moment he gets and honestly he's not bad. Zexion stays glued to Dem's side, or is it the other way around? Either way he's always listening to that idiot play or reading a book. It's Xaldin and Lexaeus that help with the heavy lifting and such. But the biggest surprise is Xemnas. Who would have thought he was a big softie. If he's not helping Cid with the computers, he's baking with Aerith. Yes. Baking. When I first saw him I burst out laughing and nearly got myself blasted to pieces. Turns out he still has control of the darkness and his powers.

To say he was surprised could definitely described how the man felt, not as surprised as I was though. We looked at each other and then at the blown up wall. Xemnas got all panicky and kept saying 'I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to do that.'. I reassured him that it was an accident but to make sure it wasn't a fluke we tested the others out as well. Turns out they can still summon their weapons and powers and even the heartless and nobodies. We were all pretty surprised but then if I can still summon my chakrams why couldn't they summon there weapons as well?

The heartless and nobodies were a problem at first. We didn't want them attacking like before but we worried for nothing. The dusk are pretty good at doing work and the heartless have become very popular pets, all thanks to Sora of course. We tested the heartless out and had someone summon a shadow. Another funny thing is that not only can Roxas control the darkness but so can Sora. So when the brunette brought forth a shadow most of us were pretty shocked, and to top it off the thing approached Sora and began nuzzling his leg. Nuzzling. His. Leg. Like a cat. Weird enough for you?

Sora being the soft hearted fool he is immediately picked the thing up and smothered it with hugs and kisses. He even named it. Yes. Named it. Wanna know what? Sunshine. Ironic isn't it?

Moving on. We did the same thing with the nobodies only this time Roxas brought it forth. It's just an empty shell that comes in handy for manual labor.

So everything is perfect.

"Axel!" Ah, look who has come to bring me out of my reminiscing. I jumped off the rooftop I had been laying on and landed right in front of my blonde, blue eyed angel.

"Hey Roxas." I lifted him up and he reflexively wrapped his legs around my waist. Ever since I had gotten him back I took every chance to be with him and have him in my arms. I pecked his cheek and then crushed his lips with mine before he could say anything. He sighed as we broke apart but a small smile stayed on his face. His long slender fingers brushed themselves through my hair and I let my head rest on his chest. As he played with my hair I was lullabyed by the beat of his heart. That sound was music to my ears.

"Axel?"

"Hmm."

"I'm here for good you know. I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to hold me every minute to know I'm real."

I chuckled into his chest. "I know, but when I can feel you with my own hands I know this isn't a dream and you won't disappear. My hearts wouldn't be able to take it." Before I could blink I was on the ground face up with the blonde straddling my hips and his lips attacking mine. He slowly trailed kisses down my neck and up again. Roxas nibbled on my ear and licked the outer shell while his hot breath tickled my ear.

"I'm here for good and the proof is right in front of us." He sat up on my lap and brought his hand down to my chest and with his free one brought one of my hands towards his chest. His heartbeat vibrated against my hand as mine did against his.

"Besides, I'm not planning to leave you until I die."

I chuckled at the determined look Roxas had on. It must have rubbed off from Sora.

"Did I mention how much I love you?"

He smiled at me. "Every day with every chance you get." He pecked me on the lips quickly and stood while extending his hand to me. "Now, we have to get going. Everyone is waiting for us down at Destiny Island. Remember?"

"Ah yes." I replied as I took the extended hand. He pulled me up. "We've been visiting everyone's homes recently haven't we?"

"Yup. But you know some of us don't actually have homes per say."

I knew were he was going with this so I wrapped my arms around him and warped ourselves to the cursed sunny island's sandy beach.

"You know that saying Roxas? 'Home is where the heart is."

Roxas snorted and mumbled, "Cheesy line Axel."

"Besides," I continued "Our home is in Hollow Bastion. I doubt anyone will ever return to their worlds, after all that we've been through. All of us are a family, sorta."

"Yeah, a pretty messed up one." Roxas chuckled. We turned our heads as our names were called out. Everyone had already arrived and were either in the water or laying about in the sand.

"Race ya." The blonde took off with a grin and I chased after him. Once I caught up I lifted him up and proceeded to run into the water with him in my arms. The sound of laughter filled my ears and the smiling faces of everyone surrounded me. I couldn't help but break into laughter and a gin broke out on my face.

We all had found what we had been searching for all this time.

* * *

Nana: Finished! So this is the end of the sequel We Had It All Along. I hope all of you have enjoyed this story. I know I'm no the best persistent uploader but I try. Check out my page for a new story to read if you have time and any questions well then send me a message. A story request, well then send me a message as well. So until next time...

KH Gang: See Ya!

Peace&Love

{Nana}


End file.
